Hunger Pangs
by Benevolent Contradiction
Summary: It's late and Max is hungry. She makes it her mission to steal back her cookies from Victoria, regardless of her still conflicting feelings towards the blonde.


**I haven't written anything in a super long time so I hope this doesn't seem like shit. I'm trying to get into the groove of writing characters again and putting detail in. I hope people enjoy this. You can read this on my tumblr at lady-faelan. I'm not sure how to post links on here.**

 _Gurgle._

Max groaned loudly and dramatically in her room. Her cerulean gaze traced the ceiling slowly. Another gurgle erupted from her belly. Max grasped at her stomach.

"Ugh," Max groused, "Who even steals someone's cookies?"

It was late and a swipe of a finger to her phone revealed it was currently one in the morning. Not being able to sleep after Kate had almost died had meant that Max stayed up into the late hours of the night. Naturally, this would mean lots of late night snacks.

Except a certain someone stole her cookies.

 _Honestly, who does that?_ Max thought briefly, not for the first time that hour. She blushed crimson, however, remembering her own treks into Victoria's room to snoop. How could she not snoop around in her "nemesis'" room, though? Something about the girl intrigued her. Max always figured that something in the Vortex Club member's room would reveal every enigma that was Victoria.

The past few weeks had shown to be especially interesting in Victoria's case to Max. From feeling the other girl's eyes on her in class to being paired up for brief assignments in which Victoria was polite if not gently teasing to Max. Max's face heated up once again, in something else besides embarrassment, at the thought of Victoria's eyes on her.

Max didn't understand where her conflicted feelings for her came from, or if they were there from the start. She tried to staunch them down, especially in class, if only to avoid Victoria's eyes.

 _GURGLE._

All thoughts about Victoria stopped abruptly only to rush back to her with lightning speed.

"That's it," she sighed in frustration, "I'm getting my cookies back from that thief."

The brunette girl shoved down her discomfort at entering Victoria's room at night, alone, with no one to add as a distraction from her increasingly intruding and fond thoughts toward the girl.

 _It's okay, Max. Just walk in there like you own the place, got it? Grab your cookies and then book it!_

Max breathed in a huge breath, opened her door, and then made her way across the hall. Without pausing to knock, she barged in, albeit quietly. What she was not expecting was Victoria to actually be awake and sitting on her computer.

The other girl swung around in her chair with a snarl on her face, disdain for whoever thought it was a good idea to just walk into her room without knocking. When she caught sight of Max, she hesitated with a shocked face. It was covered quickly with a haughty expression, but Max caught it anyway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, hipster?" Victoria growled.

Max reminded herself what she was here for and not to do a double-take at the incredibly short shorts Victoria was currently showcasing. With a hopefully inaudible gulp, she marched to Victoria's closet, swung it open, and made a grab for her cookies. As Max's hand made contact with the box, she grinned.

 _Victory for the Max!_

She forgot she needed to use her legs to leave the room, too. A hand landed on top of hers on the box. Max's eyes widened to moons. The presence behind her was warm and close.

"Those are my cookies," Victoria's voice sounded especially close to Max's ear, "I suggest you get lost."

Max spun around to face Victoria.

"No way!" she yelled, "You stole them from my room!"

"You wouldn't take them back, hipster trash," Victoria bragged with a predatory grin, "You wouldn't. Not from Victoria Chase."

"What are you gonna do to stop me? Call me hipster a few more times?" Max retorted, feeling bold and proud of herself.

That was until she realized the amount of space was rather sparse between her and Victoria. When had it shrunk? Now she was stuck between a rock and a, well, a soft place. The few inches left between them both radiated with tension that she hadn't experience before. It was warm and electric. Max swallowed.

When she looked up, Victoria's smile was sly. Max barely had time to think before warm lips were pressed to hers. It was like her body was a volcano erupting as butterflies sprang from cocoons in her stomach. She kissed the blonde back, realizing her tactic for this whole period of time.

Max broke apart from Victoria with a tiny wet noise that made her face burn.

"Is this why you've been so nice, lately?" she queried.

Victoria looked down and back up, nervousness showing in her eyes before being covered up in determination.

"Yeah," she admitted, "Why, is it working?"

Max threw all of her conflicted feelings aside for the moment and embraced the fact that, yeah, she liked Victoria.

With a lopsided, impish grin, Max reached back for the cookies and nodded, "It is."

Then she fled for the door, glancing openly back at Victoria in clear invitation. Victoria, with satisfaction and pleasure in her gaze, rolled her eyes and ran after Max.

"Next time you want my cookies, Victoria, you'll just have to come ask for them, yourself!" Max's yell could be heard down the hall.

Dana poked her head out of her open door.

"Holy shit," she whispered with a shit-eating grin, "I knew it."

"Yo, Dana, you owe me like ten bucks," Juliet shouted at her.

"No! Bullshit, Jules! I was just about to tell you that!"

Bickering commenced and Max was no longer hungry for the remainder of the night.


End file.
